Desejo a você
by Aramati
Summary: Final de semana na Toca é bom? E junto á familia Grenger? Inspirada e dedicada à poesia do Carlos Drumont de Andrade, O Cara. HG/RW acidental, GW/HP mais acidental ainda.


_Fic inspirada numa poesia de Carlos Drumond de Andrade. Diga o que vc quiser, pra mim ele é _O Cara!

_Essa é a fic mais rapida q eu ja fiz, perdoem agarranchagens._

_Esta é conserteza a poesia mais perfeita que ja vi. Pode nao ser grande coisa como poesia, de fato nao é muito romantica, mas como 'presente' ela é a melhor. Nao há duvidas, quando vc quer uma poesia pra desejar td d bom ou d melhor pra alguem esta é FEITA PRA ISSO!_

_**Classificação**: Livre  
**Categoria**: Poesia/Romance  
**Shipper**: HG/RW declarada e acidental :) (HP/GW mensionada)_

* * *

Fim de semana na Toca! Podia ser mais perfeito?

Harry também acha...

Chegou lá pelas horas do almoço. Ron o cumprimentou animadamente, mas parecia tenso. De repente fez-se o motivo: Gina acabara de chegar.

Ela trazia uma cesta de palha, vinha muito sorridente e animada trazendo com ela uma Hermione cansada, desanimada e cheia de gravetos no cabelo.

Ao ver Harry seu sorriso se alargou. O do garoto também.

Correu para abraçar-lo sob as broncas do seu irmão.

-Onde você esta até agora? A mamãe ta uma fera. Você simplesmente sumiu. –reparando no estado da amiga- Pra onde carregasse a Mione contigo?

-Calma Ron –suspirou Hermione cansada.

-Fomos colher amoras! –disse Gina sorridente ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, e erguendo a cesta para o irmão.

-Tão servidos?

A cestinha de palha estava abarrotada de bolinhas avermelhadas. Harry experimentou algumas, e sabem o que ele achou? Uma das coisas simples mais maravilhosas da vida!

As meninas os deixaram e seguiram para a cozinha. E Harry sentiu aquele já conhecido perfume floral que tanto o encantava.

À tarde, para sua alegria, Gina deu outra escapada da família e o arrastou para um passeio. Passaram a tarde toda juntos. Conversando ou curtindo o silêncio.

Voltando do passeio encontraram no portão Ron e Mione, e o mais incrível: Não estavam discutindo. Alias, fato que tirou risinhos de Gina, eles estavam de mãos dadas. E Ron, apesar de não parecer ouvir uma única palavra que Mione dizia, lhe dava muitíssima atenção.

"Vamos ver: Todo o final de semana na Toca, comida da Molly, conversa com Rony, companhia da Gina, uma excelente noite de sono, e um domingo inteiro jogando quadribol com os Wesleys no campo ensolarado."

O dia parecia promissor ao Harry. Ele se levantou, lavou o rosto, limpou os óculos, foi até a janela e... – CABRRRUUUUUMMM - caia a maior tempestade.

Melou tudo!

-Vocês não vão parar de resmungar, não? –Hermione não agüentava mais a resmungação dos meninos. Pra piorar o humor de Harry, amanhã ele retornaria à casa dos Dusleys.

Para salvar o final de semana, Gina conseguio consola-lo, numa outra 'escapada' que deram segunda pela manhã.

_Desejo a você...  
Fruto do mato  
Cheiro de jardim  
Namoro no portão  
Domingo sem chuva  
Segunda sem mau humor  
Sábado com seu amor._

O próximo fim de semana seria recompensador: Harry e Ron na casa da Mione.

Um final de semana todo numa casa trouxa evitando a todo custo usar magia: sem fotos animadas, sem objetos voadores, só maquinas e eletrodomésticos, entediante neh?

Rony discorda!

À Sexta-feira à tarde já estavam reunidos no Beco Diagonal tomando cerveja amanteigada e tagalerando. Rony mal podia se conter, finalmente conheceria essa tal de TV.

-O traidor do sangue já ta querendo ver bugigangas trouxas, neh?

- Cai fora, urubu albino.

-É, vai procurar sua turma, Malfoy.

-Não será necessário, já estão todos aqui.

Olhamos para onde ele apontava e, oh não! Meia dúzia de comensais e seus filhotes. Como a vida seria mais feliz se os bruxos das trevas simplesmente não existissem. Em fim conseguimos sair de lá sem encrenca.

Os doutores levaram o trio pra casa. Chegando lá a primeira coisa que notaram, e não era supressa pra ninguém, é que a casa é abarrotada de livros. Quase todos os cômodos têm ao menos uma prateleira com seus volumes. Claro que grande parte era de medicina (odontologia), mas também tinha enciclopédias (o que mais tinha), romances, e tudo quanto gênero.

Rony olhava abobalhado pra todo lado, mas não eram os livros o que mais o atraiam, logo ele reconheceu uma TV. Hermione o levou para assistir no seu quarto. Largou o garoto e foi falar com o Harry, com um risinho no rosto.

-Qual a graça?

-É o filme que o Ron vai assistir: Tempos modernos.

-O que é que tem?

-Não conhece? É aquele que se passa dentro de uma fabrica, quero ver o Ron entender alguma coisa.

Enquanto assistia a abobalhação do amigo, Harry observava as estantes cheias no quarto da Mione.

Havia prateleiras cheias de Osvaldo de Andrade, Olavo Bilac, Suassuna, Shaskpeare, Vitor Hugo e repetidos títulos de Rubens Braga.

No domingo eles iriam almoçar na casa da 'Vovó Granger'. Uma doce pensionista no interior da cidade. E sua receita secreta de frango é daqueles que matam qualquer dieta.

Estava rolando a maior festa de família. A dança rolava ao som de _'Retrato em Branco e Preto'_ quando as primas de Hermione a arrastaram para o meio da agitação. Harry e Rony ficaram num canto observando. Harry percebeu o brilho nos olhos do amigo que parecia hipnotizado. Brilho este somente comparável com o que vinha dos olhos da moça que parecia dançar _para_ o ruivo.

_Desejo a você...  
Filme do Carlitos  
Chope com amigos  
Crônica de Rubem Braga  
Viver sem inimigos  
Filme antigo na TV  
Ter uma pessoa especial  
E que ela goste de você  
Música de Tom com letra de Chico  
Frango caipira em pensão do interior_

Surpreender os amigos faz bem, e o amor também. É o que acha Hermione

A festa seguia animada na tarde fresca. Só deu uma pausa quando se ouviu o som de trombetas e tamborins. Aparentemente era a bandinha local, cujo mestre já fora professor da Mione. Falando nela, onde ela foi parar?

-Um violão!

-Um violão?

-Um vio-oque?

Hermione apareceu trazendo um violão, disse que tinha uma supressa para os meninos, e que supressa. Ron e Harry ficaram boquiabertos, não imaginavam que ela tocasse tão bem.

E ela tocou, tocou com sentimento. Não que ninguém soubesse por quem. Até ele sentiu.

Alguém ouviu? Acho que não. Mas ele disse, ou murmurou, e ela ouviu: -Mione, te amo.

E todos os presentes aplaudiram, e com vontade. E a roda de viola continuou até depois do anoitecer: Virou seresta.

A noite estava muito agradável, noite de verão, noite de lua cheia... **NOITE DE LUA CHEIA!?** Na verdade, alguem só deu-se conta da lua quando ouviram um uivar.

-Er... Não tem lobisomens aqui, neh?

Em resposta o povo de lá começou a contar lendas. Por algum motivo (eu nós sabemos qual), Hermione tem medo de lobisomem. Uma coisa muito agradável que o medo faz é aproximar em abraço pessoas queridas, muitos abraços.

Amanheceu, era hora de se despedir. Até que Harry vê alguém familiar.

-Remus! –gritou de felicidade.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?

-**Remus!!** – gritaram em uníssono Mione e Ron. Por algum motivo eles pareceram empalidecer.

Como já era de esperado, o ex-professor estava com uma aparência simplesmente péssima. Os Granger resolveram recebe-lo em casa.

Remus receberam uma macia chinela e um robbie rubro emprestados, pois o estado de suas vestes estava péssimo. Estava uma tarde nostálgica: tocavam uma musica trouxa muito diferente, alguém disse algo como 'bolero'.

E todos estavam sentados nas confortáveis poltronas castanhas da sala de leitura, tomando hidromel que, junto do barulho da chuva, os deixavam sonolentos.

E a conversa seguia lenta e docemente. Foi para o colégio, passou pelo torneio tribruxo e chegou em Cho Chang.

-Prefiro não falar nisso, nela.

-Harry, um antigo amor é algo para se recordar com carinho e não com magoa.

-Mas agora eu to noutra.

-Apesar disso e por mais dolorosa que seja, sempre...

E os jovens descobriram que o maroto crescido já teve uma dessas historias bem românticas - e que sua maldição estragou. E quando o assunto vai parar ai ele perde todo o brilho.

-Pensei que você já conseguisse viver com isso.

-Ter isso não é viver.

-Querido, o importante é não perder a fé. – tentava consola-lo a Sra. Granger.

-Creio que Deus já não olha mais por mim. Nunca olhou.

-Jamais repita isso, senhor. Enquanto se tem fé, se tem futuro.

Com um renovado brilho do olhar, que sua aparência doentia não escondeu, Remus terminou a tarde muito mais alegre. Logo chegou a fatídica hora da despedida.

-Tchau!

-Serás sempre bem vindo em nossa casa. –Diziam os Grangers.

-Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade - Remus se aproximou dos jovens para abraça-los.

-Adeus.

-Não diga adeus, diga até logo, até breve.

Em fim chegou a segunda-feira, novamente Harry teria de suportar a morada com seus tios.

-Deveríamos fazer isso sempre, e se nós pedimos pros Dusleys... –começou o Ron.

-Esquece! Eles já tão querendo arrancar meu coro por causa dessas vezes.

-Mas **e se **pedimos, não custa tentar.

-Gostaria de não saber a resposta deles.

-Quem sabe, eles não digam 'não'. –Hermione esperançosa.

-Ficarei feliz se eles não disserem 'nunca'.

-E se disserem eu chamo o Fred e o Jorge e...

-Rony! –exclamaram os amigos do ruivo.

E assim se despediram alegres planejando a próxima viagem.

_Desejo a você...  
Ouvir uma palavra amável  
Ter uma surpresa agradável  
Ver a Banda passar  
Noite de lua Cheia  
Rever uma velha amizade  
Ter fé em Deus  
Não ter que ouvir a palavra não  
Nem nunca, nem jamais e adeus  
Uma festa  
Um violão  
Uma seresta  
Recordar um amor antigo  
Ter um ombro sempre amigo  
Bater palmas de alegria  
Uma tarde amena  
Calçar um velho chinelo  
Sentar numa velha poltrona  
Tocar violão para alguém  
Ouvir a chuva no telhado  
Vinho branco  
Bolero de Ravel  
E muito carinho..._

E quem sabe o que a próxima viagem espera.

E isso é todo o que sei de /_Poesia até agora_/.

(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)

* * *

_Gostaram? Reviews_

_Nao gostaram? Reviews_

_Gostaram? Mensione pra um amigo._

_Nao gostara? Envie pra um inimigo._

_Aramaty # A autora diferente._


End file.
